


Wrecked

by Fanbynature



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Dominance, Human/Vampire Relationship, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), M/M, Making Out, Porn, Porn Battle, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Eunhyuk, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampire Slayer(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanbynature/pseuds/Fanbynature
Summary: "Do you think that maybe you enjoy it too much? Does your skin crawl from the dark thoughts you have?" The slayer gripped Hyukjae's collar and threw a punch at his face. Then roughly grabbed his face with the same hand, digging his fingers in the skin.Without thinking about it, Jongwoon crashed their lips together. Hyukjae made a surprised noise in the back of his throat, but quickly got a hold of himself. The kiss was all clashing teeth and fighting for dominance.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was inspired by that scene from BTVS where Spuffy destroy a house.  
> I know that people usually write Yesung as the vampire in fics but Hyukjae fits more the annoying but lovable character and Yesung goes well with the tortured hero trope.  
> Also this was going to be explicit but decided against it in the middle.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

"I think you need me now more than ever," the young-looking vampire said smugly.

"And I think you have absolutely the wrong impression about how things are," the slayer replied passively without paying too much attention to his companion.

"Am I? Are you sure about that? I think soon I'll be the only one left in your corner. Your friends-"

"Don't talk about my friends as if you know them. Don't act as you know ME!" Jongwoon snapped harshly at the vampire who was now starting to get on his nerves.

Amusement filled Hyukjae as the slayer before him refused to acknowledge the reality around him. For such a competent person Jongwoon for sure had his head buried deep in the sand. Maybe he was afraid to accept the truth, or he had already done it but was too stubborn to voice it.

"If you ask me it's been a while since you last knew what was going on inside you. You haven't felt sure in yourself and in the people you trust for some time now," Hyukjae continued probing the other man who appeared to be irked by the vampire.

"Did I ask you for your opinion? I don't think so. And don't patronize me," Jongwoon turned around and pushed Hyukjae slightly. The vampire raised a brow at him.

"Also, you have no right to talk about not feeling sure and having no trust. You're a vampire that doesn't belong with his own people and won't ever fit with the humans because you're a fucking demon," Jongwoon entered Hyukjae's personal space, pocking his shoulder with his finger.

"At least I don't have a problem with that. I don't feel useless guilt that slows me down and keeps me awake," the vampire got closer to the slayer's face, staring at his eyes before he felt his face getting punched.

Hyukjae turned his head and sneered at the other man.

"I'm certain that hurt less than the truth that is constantly slapping you in your face, but you don't have the guts to face it,"

"Do you want to get beaten up so much?" Jongwoon grabbed the vampire by his collar and threw him in the air. Hyukjae hit a wall with a huff but stood up with no scratch. He strutted towards the slayer who was glaring at him. Hyukjae grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved Jongwoon forcefully in the wall behind him. The building around them tattered.

"I'm trying to get you to accept the reality because I care about you," Jongwoon pushed the vampire's hands from him and kicked him in the gut. Hyukjae flew into the air once again, landing on his backside.

"You don't care about me. The only person you've ever cared about is yourself. You're a soulless monster." The slayer spat. He knew that it wasn't entirely true. He had seen the vampire loving another of his kind, even if their love was twisted. Yes, Hyukjae was capable of love, but he couldn't possibly be able to love the being that could kill him. The person that hunted him.

"That is true, but I'm not hiding from myself. I know who I'm and don't deny it. But what are you?" Hyukjae stood up on his legs and bounced back at Jongwoon, kicking him back.  
The slayer collided with a wall that was falling around him, but he paid no attention. His irritation was at an all-time high.

"Don't lecture me," he grunted and stood up. He extended his arm to stop the incoming hand. The vampire grabbed it and spun them around. They landed on the floor, spinning around and throwing punches at each other's faces. Hyukjae continued to be persistent.

"Does it frighten you that maybe you're more alike to the demons you're trying to kill than to the people you're protecting," even if the words of the vampire held some truth to them, Jongwoon wouldn't ever admit it. Also, what if it was true? People change. He was different before all of this "destiny" bullshit came into his life. and he'll be different after it. Nothing was constant.

Or at least Jongwoon was trying to convince himself with that.

"Shut up!" Jongwoon raised his legs between them and pushed the vampire off of him. Hyukjae crashed into yet another wall. The house shook from their forces.

"Do you think that maybe you enjoy it too much? Does your skin crawl from the dark thoughts you have?" The slayer gripped Hyukjae's collar and threw a punch at his face. Then roughly grabbed his face with the same hand, digging his fingers in the skin. 

Without thinking about it, Jongwoon crashed their lips together. Hyukjae made a surprised noise in the back of his throat, but quickly got a hold of himself. The kiss was all clashing teeth and fighting for dominance.

Jongwoon retreated as fast as he came. Both men stared at each other. Hyukjae's mouth was slightly ajar, and his eyes were questioning the slayer. Jongwoon breathed heavily and broke the eye contact by closing his eyes for a moment.

Hyukjae turned them around forcefully. Jongwoon's back smashed the wall. The building was shuttering under them.

The slayer opened his eyes just as Hyukjae connected their lips once again. It was no less powerful than the first one but was less of battling but more of dancing; a dance filled with craving, drive and passion.

Jongwoon enveloped Hyukjae's neck with his arms for stability. The vampire snuck his hands under Jongwoon's blouse, fingers rummaging all over his skin. The slayer shivered from the cold stroke.

The vampire moved on his neck and Jongwoon released a moan. This was far from what Jongwoon was trying to achieve. Every rational part of his brain was screaming against it yet he didn't care one bit. He knew it was the wrong choice, he knew that he was going to regret it but he needed it. As much as he needed breathing at that moment.

Hyukjae was caressing his sides under his top, pinning him harshly against the wall and leaving traces all over his skin. Jongwoon felt their groins bump against each other as Hyukjae grabbed his thighs, moving him around. The slayer groaned, burying his face Hyukjae's neck.

Whatever took over the slayer was absolutely puzzling and surprised Hyukjae. But the vampire wasn't going to complain about it. He had been trying to get closer to Jongwoon, one way or another, and if this was the way he was content about it.

Hyukjae moved them away from the wall and spun them around. Their bodies crashed into the floor that was getting strained over by their fighting and went through it, landing on the cement under the house.

Neither of them was aware of it, or at least they appeared not to be. Too concentrated on each other and the evident tension that their bodies were radiating.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks for all the people who liked the story and because I had some comments that people wanted more I wrote the spicy part.  
> Hope you enjoy it.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

The smoke around them was slowly disappearing, allowing them to see each other clearly. Both men were breathing heavily and were unsure of the next step.

"What happened there, slayer? You suddenly had a change of heart?" Hyukjae said with a cheeky smile. He gathered the courage and grabbed Jongwoon's top to remove it.

"Shut it before I change my mind about this," the slayer threatened but still allowed the vampire to undress him. The smile on Hyukjae's face hasn't yet disappeared, and Jongwoon wanted to wipe it off with a punch.

The vampire got rid of his own top and moved forward Jongwoon. He grabbed one side of the slayer's face and started kissing him roughly, placing his other hand on the floor for support and one leg between Jongwoon's thighs. Hyukjae was slowly moving Jongwoon to lay on the ground.

The vampire moved away from Jongwoon when he touched the ground. Jongwoon had his eyes closed, his mouth slightly open, his chests rising and falling with each breath he took and his hair was a mess.

"I would say this is your best look yet, love." suddenly Hyukjae stated, and Jongwoon opened his eyes slightly. He gripped the vampire's neck and yanked him forward. His eyes were darkened, and his demeanour had shifted to a serious one.

"Don't test me," he whispered, his breath leaving tickling feeling on the vampire's face. Hyukjae just widened his smile and reached with one of his hands between them to grab Jongwoon's groin. He squeezed it, and he watched the slayer beneath him struggle not to moan.

"The words that are coming out of your mouth contrast the way your body is reacting, love," Hyukjae said smugly as he continued stroking the clothed length and watched in content as the slayer was slowly breaking down under him. Jongwoon closed his eyes. and his mouth opened again, releasing muted moans. His grip on Hyukjae's neck had weakened, and he was moving his fingers between the hair of the vampire.

"Shut the hell up," Jongwoon managed to say, his voice unstable. The sane parts that were left in him were getting enveloped in a fog of euphoria and lust. His senses were shaken as a cold hand sneaked into his trousers and grabbed his cock. The vampire managed to stroke it a few times before he was flipped on the floor by the slayer. Jongwoon sat on top of him, stranding him between his thighs and Hyukjae unconsciously moved his hands on them. The vampire caressed Jongwoon's still not bare thighs, which was a big shame to Hyukjae, and he watched the slayer's silent contemplation as he stared at the man under him.

The slayer swiftly grabbed Hyukjae's throat and squeezed it.

"I could end you so quickly right now," Jongwoon muttered under his nose, more to himself. The vampire heard it but didn't think too much of it. If the slayer wanted to really kill him he could have done it at least ten times by now. Hyukjae just licked his lips and tilted his head.

"Oh, you found one of my kinks so fast. Do it harder," he moved his head and his hips forward simultaneously to show his eagerness.

"Oh for fuck sake," Jongwoon didn't move his hand but put his head on the vampire's shoulder. Hyukjae's lifted his arm and caressed Jongwoon's nape.

"You don't have to worry about showing me your true colours. I won't judge you," Hyukjae whispered encouragingly to the other man, and he felt Jongwoon shift his head. Jongwoon was kissing his neck and throat tentatively, and Hyukjae tried moving to give him better access.

Hyukjae moved his hands along Jongwoon's butt, squeezing and massaging the buttocks before he moved his hands inside the trousers. He slowly pulled them down, exposing half of it to the cold air, and he felt vibration on his neck from Jongwoon. Hyukjae rubbed their lengths together while squeezing Jongwoon's ass.

Jongwoon retreated from his neck and moaned in his ear. The slayer moved to capture his lips in a searing kiss. The lower parts of their bodies grinning together more vigorously. Both men groaned in the heated kiss that was becoming sloppier as time went by.

Hyukjae broke the kiss and flipped them over so that Jongwoon was laying on the ground. Hyukjae lifted his legs and swiftly removed the constricting trousers from Jongwoon. He threw them somewhere at the back, not paying attention to them and got up. Hyukjae started taking off his own trousers while continuously staring at the slayer. Jongwoon lifted himself a bit, resting on his hands while the vampire was undressing.

His mind already absent from ration thoughts, his driving force was instincts. But he knew that whatever happened here would be left here and would never be returned to again.

Hyukjae lowered himself and attacked Jongwoon's lips immediately. This time Jongwoon laid on the ground without being pressed by the other man. He allowed himself to be vulnerable.

Hyukjae grabbed their cocks and stroked them together. Jongwoon keened in the kiss, bucked his hips forward and gripped Hyukjae's waist. Hyukjae smeared Jongwoon's cum on both of their lengths.  
The vampire pulled away from Jongwoon's lips and shoved his fingers inside the slayer's mouth.

"Get them all nice and wet, love, otherwise it'll hurt like a bitch," Hyukjae twirled his fingers inside the hot mouth and smirked at Jongwoon's dark stare. The other man liked to be the one in control, but right now Hyukjae sensed that he needed someone else to be in charge.

Hyukjae pulled out his fingers quickly and looked down to plant one of them inside Jongwoon. The slayer sucked in a sharp breath through his nose and shut his eyes. Hyukjae lowered himself and took Jongwoon's whole length.

It seemed that it worked to take his mind off the pain. Jongwoon reached to grab whatever part he could from Hyukjae. One of his hands landed on the vampire's shoulder, the other on his arm that was holding one of Jongwoon's thighs.

The burning pain in Jongwoon's hole had disappeared, and he was moving his hips in circling motions, moaning softly and breathing heavily. Hyukjae pushed a second finger inside the slayer, and the man arched his back. Hyukjae stroked Jongwoon's cock with his free hand and nibbled on one of the bare thighs. The vampire left little bites but only with his normal teeth. He didn't know if the slayer wanted to be marked like that.

Hyukjae looked at Jongwoon just as he was yet again starting to get used to his ass being penetrated. His face is pure bliss. It's been so long since Hyukjae had wanted to do this. He wanted to savour every moment of it.

Hyukjae moved up and took Jongwoon's lips with his own. The slayer immediately opening his mouth and granting him access. The vampire gladly snuck his tongue inside the hot mouth and pushed the other man's tongue against his.  
Hyukjae meanwhile snuck the third finger, making Jongwoon slightly tremble under him. He bit on Jongwoon's tongue slightly and suddenly felt the slayer's semen spilling in his hand.

Hyukjae pulled away from him in surprise and looked at Jongwoon with bewilderment.

"Have you been pent up or was this from my very talented hands and tongue-oooh, wow, wait," Hyukjae found himself lying on the floor once again with Jongwoon on top of him. The other man was distracted by putting Hyukjae's cock in his ass.

"Just shut up," he muttered while lowering himself on the length, trembling. Hyukjae gripped his waist for support and watched the slayer. Both moaned as Jongwoon nested himself fully on the cock. The feeling was still rough as Hyukjae couldn't produce sperm. But fortunately, Jongwoon had more resistance to pain than ordinary humans. The pain was painful in a satisfying way.

"Fuuuck," Jongwoon cursed breathlessly and moved his hips around. Hyukjae was trying to stay still and not ram into the man above him with full power. The way his cock was spreading Jongwoon's walls that were squeezing him was maddening. Fucking vampires was nowhere as satisfactory as being buried in a human. The heat that their bodies exuded and all the pumping blood in their veins could make him finish so damn quickly. It was even better that he was fucking a human that was on the same level of stamina with him. But Hyukjae was still uncertain of how much pain the slayer was able to take during intercourse. Jongwoon seemed weaker in this state than he ever was when he was fighting injured.

All of those thoughts soon dissolved as Jongwoon started moving up and down at a moderate speed. He threw his head back and closed his eyes. Immensely enjoying the way his hole was being stretched around Hyukjae's length. The vampire traced his hands on Jongwoon's thighs, squeezing them and then moving to his ass. He left one hand on his cheeks and moved the other on Jongwoon's cock. Hyukjae stroked it and watched Jongwoon increase the speed of his fucking. The slayer fell forward, gripping Hyukjae's shoulders and opened his eyes. He stared at the vampire. His eyes were so dark and empty. Hyukjae felt shivers over his body.

The vampire moved his legs and lifted Jongwoon with his hands by the hips. Hyukjae railed into Jongwoon. The slayer shuddered, moaned lewdly and smashed their lips together. They kissed sloppy and fast.  
Hyukjae stopped so he could turn their positions once again.

Jongwoon laid on the ground with his legs in the air. Hyukjae moved in between them and put them on his shoulder. He thrust slowly and deeply in the other man. Jongwoon's mouth was hanging open and his eyes locked with Hyukjae.

"You're so beautiful," Hyukjae blurted out and extended his arm. He caressed Jongwoon's cheek, moving the fringe that had fallen over his eyes and grazed his lips. Hyukjae slipped his thumb inside Jongwoon's mouth and opened it wide. Hyukjae moved forward and darted his tongue out. He licked Jongwoon's lips, and the slayer drew his own tongue out. Their tongues moved together in unison. Rubbing against each other. Hyukjae launched and sucked hard on Jongwoon's tongue. The vampire was moving relentlessly in Jongwoon's ass, and now he occupied his rear and front entrances. He closed the distance between their mouths. Pushing his tongue inside Jongwoon's mouth and continuing his offence off the slayer's tongue there.

Hyukjae spread Jongwoon's legs, put them around his waist and started fucking him faster. He bit on the slayer's lower lip, kissed his chin and left mark on his lower throat. Hyukjae noticed that Jongwoon didn't oppose. He was probably too lost in the moment.

Hyukjae gripped the slayer's length and stroked it. With his other hand, he was holding Jongwoon's waist to keep him as steady as he could as Hyukjae was ramming into him intensely.

"I-I'm c-close, ah-ah," the slayer managed to get out. He arched his back as Hyukjae hit his prostate in just the right way. Hyukjae grabbed him as he sat down and Jongwoon rode him. Hyukjae hugged him and buried his head in his chest.

"Come for me, love," he breathed heavily. Jongwoon buried his fingers in Hyukjae's hair and pulled it as he felt his orgasm washing over him, erupting between the vampire's fingers. Hyukjae continued abusing his prostate for a while after that before he reached his own orgasm. Jongwoon felt him shuddered under his touch, his breathing irregular.

Jongwoon tried moving away from the vampire, but the hold of the man hadn't weakened. The slayer didn't feel like resisting, so he stayed in the same place as the vampire came down from his orgasm.

"This thing we did - it doesn't mean anything. And it certainly won't happen ever again," Jongwoon said softly, his voice hoarse. He heard the vampire chuckled and looked at him smilingly.

"Sure, love" Hyukjae didn't break the eye contact, nor he did wipe his smile off his face. Jongwoon punched him softly on the shoulder, making an irradiated face.

"Don't say it like that!"

"Like what?" Hyukjae played dumb.

"Like you're just trying to blow me off, and you think this will continue in the future. It won't!" Jongwoon made sure his point came across as he looked crossly at the vampire. Maybe it wasn't his most threatening look, but there wasn't much Jongwoon could do in his naked and vulnerable state.

"Did I say anything, love?" Hyukjae raised his hands in defence and tried not to smile at the slayer. Jongwoon narrowed his eyes at the vampire and tried moving around for the second time. Hyukjae let him go this time, and he stood up carefully to find his clothes.

"You're just so-ugh. So fucking intolerable," Jongwoon heard the vampire laugh behind him and felt his eyes following him around. He hurried to locate his clothes, get dress and get out from there.


End file.
